String Lines
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: [G1, RiD, A, E, C, Timelines, Universe crossover of sorts] What do Transformers of various series do when they're not fighting on Cybertron? Throw a concert!


Disclaimers: _Transformers_ © HasTak, IDW. Headline © newsy891, Wirejack © me. "Power of Desire" © Sunrise, Masaaki Endoh.

* * *

**String Lines  
**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

To say that the event was a catastrophe wasn't entirely true.

Finding a spot large enough to fit most of the City-formers comfortably and still have room left over was easy.

It was the preparations before the event that nearly had everyone reaching for high-grade.

So many things occurred, the organizers thought they'd never be able to pull it off.

Speedbreaker and Sideswipe almost landed in the Med Bay when the red Lambo accidentally pulled the other down with him after tripping over the laid out cables in the scaffolding. X-Car barely had time to whip out his anti-gravity gun that allowed Counter Arrow to drag both rambunctious sports cars back up.

Several engineers had to repeatedly repair the fog machines that bore Wheeljack's mark, although they were all relieved that nothing had exploded spectacularly. However they did kept eyeing the fireworks setup warily, Artfire especially, who was in charge of the pyrotechnics.

Wirejack and his fellow computer techs had to scramble to correct the system that controlled the lights when the choreography went completely way-off and nearly blinded anyone in the vicinity during a test run. Mercifully those affected were able to get back to work, despite some still complaining about their visuals seeing random spots.

The Build Masters, Constructicons, Escavators, and architects had quite the argument when none of the team leaders could agree on a single design for the stage, despite having planned ahead. Scrapper, Hoist, Build Boy, and Steamhammer finally settled on a combination that complemented all four concepts, much to the relief of the building crew.

While security wasn't that large of an issue, Mach Alert and Prowl wondered if Red Alert truly enjoyed creating security plans that were practically detailed to the last byte, just to annoy his fellow officers. Strato later admitted that he had been tempted to shoot the Security Director during their discussion but the F-35 decided that the paperwork wasn't worth it.

Soundwave and Blaster had to improvise on much of the damaged speakers, sub-woofers, and what-not as an apologetic delivery femme hastily made her exit upon completing her task. Both Communications Officers' smaller companions were tasked with finding the required repair materials, which wasn't all that bad with several Microns helping in the process.

Rampage had to be dragged away by Hot Shot when they realized the requested instruments weren't ready yet and Ariel had to talk some sense into him. In compromise for decking the shop owner and due to pressing time, all three wound up with a crash course of preparing the musical instruments alongside the apprentices. Turns out the owner forgot to put in the order after over-charging and the senior student only realized it just a few days before.

And the list continued on.

x x x x x x x

"Programs check okay?!"

"The slag is with these speakers?!"

"Where's Perceptor?! And I mean Percy!"

"I need those tension cables BREEMS ago!"

"Watch the welding!"

"AUGH! MY OPTICS!"

"You scrap heap, this one goes before that one!"

"How the Pit did you get an Earth drum kit for our size on such short notice?!"

"Somebody get me down!"

"You Hound! Get aft over here!"

"Why aren't those installed yet?!"

Explosion from one of the missile pods modified to fire off fireworks.

**"WHEELJACK!!"**

"Knew it was going to be one of those days. We'll never get this done in time..."

_**"SHUT UP, GEARS!!"**_

"All right, all right..."

x x x x x x x

The enormous crowd standing in front of the stage shifted somewhat restlessly as they waited for the holo-curtain to rise, strobing lights barely distracting them. The larger Transformers in the back sat patiently, especially those from Gigalonia and the City-formers.

Suddenly, all lights from the stage shut off and as if on cue, everybody became silent. The only other sounds were the whirling camera lenses from those with recording capabilities and the press, Headline having the time of her life.

A staccato of drum beats began, somewhat different what a Cybertronian drum by sounding a bit softer yet still catching attention. Several Transformers who had heard Earth music were surprised by the sound but continued to listen.

The holo-curtain rose, revealing a brightly grinning Jazz, Arcee, Exigyser on guitars, Rapid Run tapping out a fast rhythm, Flamewar with the synthesizer and Roulette dancing her fingers over the keyboard.

With a loud whoop, the onstage musicians launched into a fast rendition of one of the older, but still popular, musical pieces created long before their contact with Earth. Shock went through most of the older mechs but soon most of them were swaying and clapping to the song.

Breems flowed and melted with the music that ranged from the Cybertronian equivalent of pop to "rock versions" of the more classical ones. Despite the hurried schedule of setting things up, everything went as smoothly as oil in an unclogged hose. Lights flashed in synch with the beats as they were programed to, the stage and supports holding up with no signs of structural distress, and nothing had exploded unexpectedly save the triggered pods that let off the occasional firework.

As Exigyser strummed the final chord of their second to last song, Rapid Run waited till it was reasonably quiet before beating off a quick tempo on both drums and cymbals before Jazz and Arcee joined in with their strings with varying riffs and arpeggios. Swiftly, they alternated between both percussion and guitar while Jazz stepped up to the mic.

Interestingly, it was neither English or standard Cybertronian that came from his vocal processors but Japanese, according to those that had spent time on the island nation or studied the culture.

_Nemura nai machi neboketa Freedom  
Itami naki jidai itsuwari no utopia_

_Ima, atsuku naru toki same ta kokoro kogase  
Ima, arashi yobu toki saa yami kirihirake_

Surprise grew on the listeners' faces, those knowing Japanese smiling with a somewhat bittersweet expressions. While the tempo set by the Decepticon motorcycle was fast, the lyrics themselves seemed almost casual and relaxed, despite carrying seemingly shadowed meanings.

_Fight it out taikutsu na mainichi ni keri tsukete  
Fight it out karada no naka hageshiku kake meguru Power_

Just after that verse, Exigyser was singing alongside Jazz, the Vanguard Team member pitching his voice just a bit lower. While not entirely a duet, it was more of the younger mech echoing the saboteur at certain intervals.

_Desire azayaka ni Desire maiagare ima  
Desire toki wo koe Desire mabushiku odore_

As Rapid Run continued with the fast pace, all three guitarists began a series of complex arpeggios, riffs, and cadences that tangoed with chords played by Roulette and synthesized soundbites mixed in via Flamewar. If the audience thought that the speedy string plucking or key playing was going to fritz out their fingers, Jazz went even further by performing a quick solo riff of the underlying melody before the others joined back in.

_Fight it out masshiro na kodoku wo nuritsubushite  
Fight it out yakedo suru you na iro ni someru Power_

_Desire azayaka ni Desire maiagare ima  
Desire toki wo koe Desire mabushiku odore  
Desire azayaka ni Desire maiagare ima  
Desire toki wo koe Desire mabushiku odore_

With one final instrumental verse it gradually faded to its end, leaving the audience clapping and roaring with delight as the remaining fireworks were released into the sky. The musicians were breathing hard, venting to cool their overheating systems but nonetheless smiling as the lights randomly strobed above them.

A quarter of a mega-cycle passed and the grounds were soon empty, save the unfortunate ones sent to do clean-up as a punishment detail and the crew lounging around the stage.

"Woo... Now, THAT was fun!" The visored saboteur grinned, stretching his arms and hands the same way a human would. "Haven't played my fingers off since that time I had to tackle a keypad where the pass code kept changing on me."

"I'm just glad that nothing went to Pit," Guard Shell spoke up. "I mean, what with all the screw ups we had BEFORE the whole thing..."

"Hey, let's just be grateful that we didn't had a riot on our hands," Moonracer pointed out, lounging against one of the towers.

Swoop raised his mug of energon. "Me Swoop drink to that. Me just happy that everyone else happy."

A chorusing round of agreement, some using various consumables as an alternative to toasting.

As everybody settled into relaxed chattering, Wirejack plunked himself down next to the Porsche at the edge of the stage with one high-grade and one mid-grade. "Hey, Jazz..."

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you find that song? I've done my fair share of Internet surfing but never heard that one before."

A cheeky and secretive grin on Jazz as he accepted the high-grade. "From this kickaft guitar-rippin' 'bot who could take after me an' Blaster's sparks."

* * *

A/N: Something for the Allspark August Fic Challenge "In Other News": what do TFs do when they're not fighting OR give a hint of civilian life on Cybertron.

G1: Prowl, Sideswipe, Gears, Wheeljack, Swoop, Hound, Perceptor, Arcee, Hoist, Constructicons, Scrapper, Moonracer, Blaster, Soundwave, Jazz, Red Alert

CR/RiD: Artfire (Hot Shot), X-Car (Crosswise), Counter Arrow (Mirage), Build Masters (Build Team), Build Boy (Wedge), Mach Alert (Prowl), Speedbreaker (Side Burn)

A/ML: Rampage (Wheeljack), Hot Shot, Strato (Thrust)

SL/E: Ariel (Arcee), Rapid Run, Escavators (Italian name for Constructicons), Steamhammer (Scavenger in SL)

GF/C: Exigyser (Hot Shot), Guard Shell (Landmine)

Universe/Timelines: Roulette, Flamewar

If the disclaimers wasn't clear enough, Wirejack is a TF OC of mine. Headline is property of newsy891 from the Allspark boards. **NO STEALING.**


End file.
